


Resolutions Are Made To Be Broken

by vic_amy_z



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve in the Man Cave and Jared is very, very drunk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions Are Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #11 on the Livejournal Franklin & Bash Holiday Ficlet Fest. There is no excuse for this fic, other than the fact that I had drunk!Jared in my head...

Jared was drunk.

Actually, that wasn't true. He'd been drunk about an hour ago. Now he was spectacularly drunk. In fact, he'd already gone through several stages of inebriation, including the one where he'd become extremely knowledgeable on a wide range of subjects and had subsequently got into an argument with Pindar about how Darth Vader had captained the Enterprise. And despite Pindar's opinion to the contrary, Jared just knew that he was right!

He'd also gone through the stage of being devastatingly attractive and had spent half an hour being compelled to hit on everything within a five-foot radius, including Carmen, Damien and an ill-fated liaison with a rubber plant that he'd accidentally fallen into.

He was now at a stage of inebriation beyond _both_ of the aforementioned stages. He was at the stage where he found Peter attractive. And even in his impaired capacity, Jared knew that that was never good. That way lay poor impulse control and bad life choices.

He'd only ever been that drunk three times before, and on all three occasions he'd ended up in bed with Peter. Well, technically it was only on the third occasion that they'd _actually_ ended up in bed - the first time they'd ended up on the floor of their college dorm room, having engaged in an enthusiastic if somewhat unskilled hand job before passing out on a pile of laundry. Jared had crept back into his own bed sometime during the night and promptly fallen asleep again, leaving Peter wondering what the hell had happened the night before when he woke up.

The second time they'd made it as far as the couch in their first apartment, a very drunken celebration that had lead to them even more drunkenly trying to undress each other without actually getting up or having the co-ordination for things like buttons and zippers. They'd settled for thrusting against each other while Peter had sucked at the pulse point on Jared's neck and Jared had tried not to make too much noise when he came. They'd then spent the next three days casually avoiding each other until Jared could look Peter in the eye again without blushing.

The third time, they'd actually woken up together in Jared's bed but they'd both been so exceptionally drunk that they'd had to piece together the events of the previous night based on the evidence that surrounded them; namely an empty bottle of Jack, a condom wrapper and an embarrassment level that went off the scale. Jared still wasn't clear on how they'd managed to bring the situation to a satisfying conclusion for either of them, given how drunk they'd been.

It had been a few years since that last incident, but Jared was starting to recall the familiar feelings; the desire to kiss Peter, closely followed by the desire to get him naked and... Jared shook his head, trying to clear the mental image of Peter doing things to him that he was almost certain did not fall under the category of _'stuff you do with your best friend'_.

 _No - New Year's Resolution_ , Jared thought, _no more getting drunk and making out with Peter_. It was weird, right? They both knew it, given the fact that they were subject to prolonged bouts of _'not talking'_ every time they did something stupid. Jared was pretty sure that most other people made it through life without ever sleeping with their best friend... but then how many people had a best friend who was as gorgeous as Peter? No, all he had to do was make sure that they were never both this drunk at the same time. And given that tonight was a New Year's Eve party, maybe he'd better try to avoid Peter, just to be on the safe side. And where was Peter, anyway?

Jared's resolution to avoid Peter lasted right up until he actually caught sight of him in the centre of a crowd across the other side of the room. Apparently, the part of Jared's brain that controlled his feet hadn't been listening when the rest of his brain swore to stay away from Peter, because he found himself wandering over to see what everyone was looking at.

Jared pushed his way inelegantly past a couple of people until he could see what Peter was doing - which was using their new test-tube shot glasses to do tequila body shots off a hot brunette. Jared watched with barely concealed envy as Peter wrapped his arms around the girl's waist to lick the salt off her breasts, down the shot that was wedged into her cleavage and then suck on the piece of lime in her mouth. The assembled crowd cheered them on and Peter grinned widely.

'Okay, who's next?' Peter asked, filling up another test-tube with tequila.

It took Jared's brain about four seconds to process the fact that Peter was looking for more female volunteers. Unfortunately, it only took Jared's mouth about _two_ seconds to call out 'Yep, over here, buddy!' Peter looked over at him and grinned again. It was only when Jared stood in front of his best friend and looked up into his eyes that he realised the problem. Peter was wasted too.

 _Fuck..._

Jared just about had enough presence of mind to try to stop himself from taking the first step down a path that would ultimately lead to waking up with a chronic hangover and wondering where his pants had got to. He babbled something vague about Peter not having the necessary equipment for body shots, but unfortunately for Jared, Peter wasn't deterred.

'S'okay, dude. I know how this is supposed to go,' he slurred. Slowly, Peter pulled his t-shirt off over his head, the crowd around them cheered and Jared's brain ceased to function. Well, that explained what stage of inebriation Peter was at - Exhibitionism!

Peter beckoned Jared forward with a crook of his finger, an inviting smile on his lips. Seeing the look on Peter's face, Jared gave up any hope of getting through the night without making at least one monumentally bad decision, and just went with it.

'On your knees, Jared. Hands behind your back...'

And as much as there was still the tiniest part of his brain that knew he should just walk away, Jared couldn't help but react to the command; dropping clumsily to his knees in front of Peter, the allusion certainly not lost on him. Or on the people in the assembled crowd who wolf-whistled as he did so.

Jared watched helplessly as Peter slowly sucked on one finger, never taking his eyes off Jared, and painted a wet strip down his stomach so that the salt would stick. Then he reached for the test tube of tequila and stuck it into the top of his jeans, which pushed them even lower on his hips. Finally, Peter placed a lime wedge between his teeth, somehow still managing to offer the filthiest of grins to Jared.

The crowd were cheering him on, Peter had a look on his face that said, _'Go on, I dare you'_ , and Jared knew that he was well and truly screwed. He closed his eyes for a second and the world seemed to go into slow motion; Jared knelt up and slowly licked the trail of salt off Peter's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch slightly under the heat of his tongue. Pressing his nose against Peter's belly, painfully aware of the fact that his mouth was just inches away from Peter's crotch, Jared pulled the test tube out with his teeth and tipped his head back to drain the shot, the burn of the alcohol combining with the salt on his tongue.

As he did this, Peter dropped to his knees too, so Jared could suck on the lime wedge that was in his mouth. Pressing their bodies together from hip to chest, Peter wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and took hold of both his hands that were still behind his back. The burst of sour juice made Jared screw his eyes up; they were barely a fraction of an inch apart and a small piece of citrus fruit was the only thing that was stopping Jared from having his tongue in Peter's mouth.

Another cheer came from the crowd and suddenly Jared came to and remembered where he was. Well, this was a first - at least their previous indiscretions had never had an audience! Slightly dazed, they both got up and stumbled into an awkward hug and Jared was suddenly very aware that Peter was half-naked. Still holding on to him, Peter leaned in and whispered one word in his ear, 'Midnight...'

Jared would swear later that he experienced a full body shiver that started at his hair and went right down to his toes at that one word. He tried to look Peter in the eye, to figure out what the hell he meant, but Peter disappeared off into the party, laughing - and still topless, Jared noted.

Jared made his way, slightly unsteadily, to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Automatically he reached for another beer but the sudden sound of raucous laughter that he just knew was Peter, stilled his hand. Jared's remaining brain cell decided then that one of them should at least _try_ to be the responsible adult and so he grabbed a bottle of water instead, downing almost half of it in one go before stumbling outside for some fresh air.

Needing some peace and quiet, he went at sat on the kerb at the front of the Cave to avoid the rest of the revellers. And to avoid Peter. The cool night air seemed to be helping him to sober up a bit. Or maybe that was just all the water he'd drunk. And if he was sobering up, then why did kissing Peter still seem like a really good idea? Jared shivered a little and wrapped his arms around his body for warmth, wishing he'd had the common sense to bring a jacket out with him. Listening to the muted sounds of the party indoors, he sighed and rested his head on his knees. It was kind of lonely, being the responsible adult.

For a split second, Jared wished that Peter was out there to keep him company. Then he remembered that Peter was the whole reason that he was out there in the first place. And what the hell had he meant by _'midnight'_ anyway? Obviously, people traditionally kissed each other at midnight, but then people were traditionally gathered together in one room at that point too. And, if you didn't count the recent body shot incident, then they didn’t usually have an audience.

Besides, there weren't supposed to be any more _'incidents'_ \- he'd made a resolution, dammit!

When it got too cold to stay outside any longer, Jared went back inside and headed straight for his room, grabbing another bottle of water along the way. He sat morosely in the middle of his bed, legs crossed and feeling more sober than he had any right to considering how much he'd drunk. The sounds of the party filtered through Jared's walls as it continued without him. He flopped backwards and contemplated the ceiling for a while. He couldn't help feeling a little bit annoyed that Peter hadn't even noticed he wasn't out there, but then again Peter was wasted.

Jared looked at his watch - it was ten minutes to midnight. Okay, being the responsible adult officially sucked! He sat up, swung his legs off the side of the bed and managed to stand up with only minimal balance issues. Surely he could go out and enjoy the last few minutes of the year without doing anything stupid? Feeling confident, Jared headed for the door.

In the living room, everyone appeared to be gathered around the television, watching the live feed from Times Square. Not that he was really looking for him or really that interested in the whispered promise of midnight, but Jared couldn’t see Peter anywhere. He casually checked the back yard but Peter wasn’t out there. Then he checked the kitchen and the bathroom, but Peter wasn’t there either. Back in the living room, Jared was just about ready to believe that he'd imagined Peter whispering in his ear, when two arms slipped gently around his waist and the comforting weight of his best friend was pressed against him from behind.

Jared let out a breath, leaned his head back just a little and rested it against Peter for a few seconds. Then he remembered his resolution and quickly moved away, spinning around to face him. Peter was grinning at him again, but for some reason he didn't look quite as _'out of it'_ to Jared as he had before.

'You sobered up a bit now?' Peter asked him without slurring.

'Yeah, but... You're still drunk, right?' Jared responded. 'I mean, when we...?' He was starting to wonder if he really had imagined the entire incident.

'Um...' There was a pause. 'I might've been exaggerating my condition a little bit,' Peter admitted.

'Wait... really?' Jared could feel himself start to blush at the realisation that Peter might not have been totally wasted when he'd stripped off and let him do tequila body shots. 'Okay, but... why?'

'I knew I'd never get to kiss you at midnight if you thought I was sober and I just thought that for once we could try this when we're not both so drunk that we can barely walk.'

Okay, Peter wanted to kiss him too. And yet Peter wasn't drunk. Jared wasn't really sure what to do with that. 'So, you're completely sober right now?' Jared asked him.

'Well, not completely. I mean, I've had the same beer all night but it took four tequila shots just to get your damn attention earlier!'

 _Ten..._

Well, that explained the brunette. And three others before her, apparently. 'So, you mean to say that you did all this,' Jared waved a hand in a vague gesture, 'Just so you could kiss me?'

'Pretty much,' Peter shrugged. He was looking at Jared intently, like he was waiting for him to make his mind up about something.

 _Seven..._

Jared _really_ didn't know what to do with that. On the one hand, he was now sober enough to know that this was uncharted territory. On the other hand, he was still drunk enough to know that he couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to kiss right then more than Peter.

 _Six..._

'So, do you want to go somewhere a bit more...?' he gestured towards all the other people in the room.

'No,' Peter said, not even taking his eyes off Jared, 'Do you?'

 _Three..._

Jared looked around again briefly, a shy smile on his lips. 'Not really,' he said, finally, looking back up at Peter.

 _One... Happy New Year!_

The sounds of celebration erupted in the room; the ball dropped, people cheered, party horns were sounded and streamers were thrown. But to Jared, it sounded as though it was all happening in a different room, because Peter was _looking_ at him and he couldn't really process anything else.

'Happy New Year, Jared,' Peter said, softly. He leant in, but Jared was already halfway there to meet him. Their kiss was hesitant at first, then melted into something slow but achingly hot. Jared found himself backed up against a piece of furniture that he'd later identify as the couch, with Peter pressed up against him in all the best places. From somewhere he could hear the strains of _'Auld Lang Syne'_ being sung in a variety of different keys, but their mouths were still too busy to join in.

When they finally broke apart, Jared looked around the room to find that everyone appeared to have finished singing and were now looking at both of them. There was a beat of silence and Jared froze at the realisation that they were not going to be able to lawyer themselves out of this one. Then a huge cheer went up, people applauded and they both grinned. Peter pulled Jared back into his arms and they hugged each other tightly. Jared closed his eyes and sighed a little when he felt the gentle kiss that was placed on the side of his head.

'Well, that has to be a new record,' Jared said, glancing at his watch over Peter's shoulder. 'Less than a minute into the New Year and I broke my resolution already.'

'You resolved not to kiss me?' Peter asked, pulling Jared away to look at him. 'Dude! At least pick something that you stand a chance of being able to stick to!'

'Yeah, I'll make a better one next year.' Jared grinned. 'And I guess that since I already broke this year's resolution...' He leaned up and kissed Peter again; wrapping his arms around Peter's neck and pulling him down as Jared rested against the back of the couch. It was tender but passionate, then deepening into something that Jared realised he'd been trying to say for years, but he'd always been too drunk.

It was Peter who pulled away this time. 'Um... are we still okay with the whole 'audience' thing?' he asked, grinning and gesturing at people who were still glancing sideways at them every so often because they seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were making out in the middle of a room full of people.

Jared grinned back. 'I think we've given them enough to talk about for one night. Let's save something for the rest of the year, yeah?' Still grinning he took hold of Peter's hand as though they were the only two people in the room, and led him slowly to the bedroom...

 **~~~~HAPPY NEW YEAR~~~~**


End file.
